


Three Measures of Love

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Friendship, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Kai and Rowena have some midsummer fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Measures of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a writers' challenge entitled 'Three'; set during canon episode 'Six Measures of Silver'.  
> My thanks to trepkos for ruthless beta-reading, without which this would still be in a meaningless tangle.  
> Any remaining typos or 'magic boot moments' are my own.

‘Llud should be back from the cattle market by now,’ Kai says, as he reins in his horse alongside Arthur’s. ‘Don’t you think we should turn for home, and meet him? I expect he’ll have news to tell, or at any rate some useful gossip. And he should have six measures of silver from the sale of those two mares.’

‘Oh, one more night on the hunting trail won’t make any difference,’ Arthur says, trying to sound casual. ‘We can go home in the morning – we might catch something on the way. And even if Llud does get back today, he’ll be tired and wanting to rest. His news will keep until tomorrow just as well.’

 

Kai suppresses a grin. ‘But, Arthur – it’s Midsummer’s Eve – we’ll miss the celebrations.’

Arthur bites his lip but says nothing.

Now Kai grins openly. ‘Don’t think you can fool me, you sly dog. You’ve been leading us north all day. Towards Jute territory.’ He leans over and digs Arthur in the ribs. ‘Been missing Rowena, have you?’

‘No.’ Arthur tries to look innocent. ‘But I thought, since we’re so near, I might just call in at Yorath’s village. They’ll be celebrating there too, and I can pay my respects. After all, it is a long time since I’ve seen her… him, I mean,’ he finishes hastily.

Kai throws back his head with a shout of laughter; then he becomes thoughtful. ‘Perhaps I should turn for home anyway, then. Don’t want to have to watch you two drooling all over each other.’

Arthur feels a pang of guilt. He knows Kai is only half-joking; trying to cover the hurt he feels when Arthur beds Rowena instead of him.

‘You know you’re welcome in Yorath’s house, too, Kai,’ he says.

‘I know. And some of those Jute girls are very pretty.’ Kai forces a smile. ‘I like Rowena, too. She’s got spirit. She’s a good match for you. More than a match. I can’t think of a better woman for you.’

‘If I have to have a woman at all.’

‘Well, and why shouldn’t you?’ Kai shrugs. ‘It’s not as if I never look at a girl.’

‘That’s not the same, though, is it?’ Arthur asks. ‘Everyone expects me to marry Rowena. And I do … like her. But I don’t want things to have to change.’ He reaches across to grip Kai’s hand in his own. ‘I can’t give you up. Not now…’ He looks down at their joined hands, and sighs. ‘Perhaps we should both turn for home, after all. Either way it’ll be dark by the time we get there.’

He picks up the reins again and turns his horse around. Kai is about to follow when there is a sudden shout from the hill behind them; he turns sharply, gripping his axe haft.

~~~

The afternoon shadows are starting to lengthen, and Rowena is still a long way from the village. She has been out hunting on her own. Yorath’s bad temper and drunkenness are grating on her nerves even more than usual after her few days away at the cattle market. A good shot with a bow, she now has a young hind slung over her saddle; but that means that she has to lead her horse.

The alarm call of some bird in the bushes nearby sets her heart pounding. It will be dark soon, and there are wolves in this part of the forest. She starts at the snap of every twig.

Then clear laughter rings through the trees ahead of her, down the hill, and her heart leaps. She would know that voice anywhere. It is Kai. And where Kai is, Arthur is usually not far away.

She turns her horse towards the sound. Yes, she was right; there are two figures in the clearing by the stream: one dark, one fair.

And both very welcome company.

She shouts to them, but they are too far away, deep in conversation, and they do not hear her. She pulls at her horse’s bridle; it breaks into a reluctant trot, and she runs a few yards down the hill, still calling, but still she is out of earshot.

Now Arthur is turning his horse around, and Kai is about to follow him; in another moment they will be gone.

Panicked, she calls again, as loudly as she can, and this time she sees Kai twist around in his saddle, his bright smile flashing as he recognizes her. He speaks to Arthur and, to her immense relief, she sees them turn and ride up the hill to meet her.

~~~

A short while later they have made camp together in a clearing near the stream, and a fire is burning merrily, with some cuts from Rowena’s kill skewered over it. It is a mild night, but still the warmth of the flames is pleasant, and the blaze will keep the wild animals at a distance.

They share their food: the roasted meat, bread and salt, some apples. Arthur and Kai bring out a skin of mead apiece, and as they pass the first one round and dusk falls, Rowena tells the tale of the stolen cattle, and Llud, and Kirk, and the six measures of silver that she now owes them.

It seems funnier and funnier the less mead there is left.

‘I do love your father,’ Rowena says, leaning against Arthur’s shoulder and wiping tears of merriment from her face. ‘He is so different from mine.’

Kai moves closer to the two of them and stares into the fire; he holds out his hands for some warmth. ‘Llud’ll be your father too, once you two are married.’ He flashes her a nervous grin. ‘And then I expect you’ll find him just as irritating as Yorath.’

‘Who said anything about getting married?’ Rowena prods Arthur’s chest with a reproving finger. ‘Arthur certainly didn’t.’

This is dangerous ground, and she knows it, especially with Kai sitting on Arthur’s other side; but the mead makes her bold. Her heart is beating fast. ‘Well, how about it? Am I to grow old waiting for you to make up your mind?’

But Arthur makes no answer, and Rowena curses her loose tongue. She picks up the second skin of mead and opens it, takes a long draught and then passes it across Arthur, to Kai. And it is Kai who comes to her rescue.

‘If Arthur’s too slow for you, perhaps you should marry me,’ he says. He is still smiling as he tilts the mead skin to his lips, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

‘And where would that leave me?’ Arthur asks, in mock-despair, snatching the mead from Kai.

Rowena looks at them both with affection. ‘It would be good for you. You could love us both and never have to break a promise to either. We would be on an equal footing, and you could choose whichever of us you wanted, whenever you wished.’

‘But I do not want to choose,’ Arthur says plaintively, and puts down the mead.

Rowena’s eyes meet Kai’s and both are struck by the same daring, delicious thought, and now Kai is really smiling; Rowena can see her own gleeful anticipation mirrored in Kai’s face.

‘Tonight…’ Rowena begins, ‘…you don’t have to,’ finishes Kai.

And with that, Rowena and Kai lean across their beloved Arthur and kiss each other on the mouth.

Rowena has never kissed Kai before tonight. Somehow she had expected him to be fierce, perhaps even a little rough; but the touch of his lips on hers is gentle, seeking to give rather than to take. He tastes of mead, and the scent of his body is pleasant, like unseasoned timber, or new bread. Suddenly she understands, as never before, how it is that Arthur has been so completely conquered by this man…

They break apart and smile at each other; Rowena kisses Arthur; then it is Kai’s turn. As Kai slides his hands into Arthur’s hair, Rowena glances downwards, and in the glow from the fire, she can see that both of them are already hard. She wonders whether either of them will really desire her tonight, when they so clearly have all they need in each other.

But it has to be worth a try.

She has given up hope of stealing Arthur’s heart, and it would be cruel to attempt it; but her body thrums with frustration. She is wasting her best years at home with her father. None of the young men among the Jutes can compare with either of these two: the Celt or the Saxon.

Kai lets go of Arthur and strips swiftly to the waist, then relieves Arthur of both tunic and shirt with practised ease. As Kai’s hand goes for his belt, Arthur protests and ducks away, but Rowena’s eyes meet Kai’s; they both know his weakness. They tickle him until he is curled up on the ground, too breathless to resist. Kai sits on him to make sure, and Rowena takes off his boots; then Kai shows mercy and releases him, and Arthur and Kai proceed to remove the rest of each other’s clothing with cheerful abandon.

They both turn to look at Rowena; she is still fully clothed.

'This is hardly fair,' Arthur says.

'Yes, it’s your turn now,' Kai agrees.

Rowena feels a blush come to her face.

But they just laugh and turn their attention to kissing each other.

Rowena picks up an apple, and throws it, hitting Kai on the behind. He turns and sticks his tongue out at her, then resumes where he left off, and Rowena takes the opportunity to undress herself.

Now all three of them are naked in the firelight. They add more wood to the flames, and stand and look at one another for a few moments. Nobody seems quite sure what to do next, and Rowena is suddenly afraid that she has made a mistake; if nothing else, she could lose two good friends tonight.

But Kai picks up the mead and passes it round, and soon they are smiling, glancing shyly at each other as they spread more blankets and sheepskins on the ground. Then they sit down together.

‘Friends?’ Rowena says. ‘Whatever happens?’ She puts out a hand to each of them, and both take her hands and each other’s.

‘Of course,’ Arthur says.

Kai nods. ‘Friends.’

Rowena breathes a sigh, and they exchange honeyed, mead-fuelled kisses, first Rowena with Kai, then Arthur with Rowena, and finally Arthur with Kai.

Rowena’s face flushes as she watches them.

When the kiss ends, and Kai surrenders Arthur to her, she tilts her head, asking leave. Kai smiles, and nods encouragement; so she lies down and draws Arthur down beside her.

This, at least, is familiar; there have not been many opportunities, but Arthur has taken her to his bed before, and they know each other well enough for there to be no awkwardness between them. She looks into his eyes, kisses him, and pulls him closer, wanting to feel the warmth of him pressed against her. But there is uncertainty in his face, and he glances down at himself, perhaps thinking she needs more time to be ready for him.

It is a long time now since she was afraid of him; all the same she is grateful for his courtesy. She breathes in the sharp tang of his sweat, mingled with horse and leather and woodsmoke. It’s good to be with him again; she always enjoys being with him –

‘Shall I … go away for a while?’ Kai breaks in, his voice hoarse. “Leave you to …”

Rowena feels a rush of sympathy. Kai has turned away, and she wonders what this must be like for him: to know for certain that his Arthur is making love with somebody else.

‘Please don’t,’ Arthur replies, gently. ‘Not unless you wish it.’

Kai heaves a sigh. The firelight flickers on his naked back. ‘Rowena?’

‘Please stay,’ she says. ‘We should have no secrets from one another, we three. There is enough love to go around between all of us, I think. And anyway – you and I agreed that Arthur should not have to choose …’

‘So we did.’ Kai turns back towards them, and now he is smiling tentatively.

‘Won’t you join us, then?’ Rowena says. ‘I’d like it if you’d help me.’

Kai looks into Rowena’s eyes and says quietly, ‘Thank you.’

He lies down behind Arthur, reaches over him, and helps Rowena to bring Arthur’s erection to its fullest. His fingers are warm as they close over hers, guiding them, and she is happy to learn from him.

She looks up at Arthur and is amused to see the astonishment on his face.

‘We work well together, Kai and I, don’t we?’

She hears Kai’s deep chuckle from behind Arthur’s back as Arthur nods, for once lost for words.

Arthur is hard, and she knows he’s ready. She prepares herself to take him in; and as Arthur moans and flexes under their hands, it is as if Kai is touching her there, too.

‘Go on.’ Kai slaps Arthur on the rump. ‘Don’t keep the lady waiting.’

Arthur glances over his shoulder to make sure; Kai nods. Arthur arches himself over Rowena and she guides him in. Arthur rests his head on Rowena’s neck; his hair is soft against her throat. He tilts his hips and rocks himself deeper into her, with a contented sigh.

Kai runs a hand down Arthur’s back; a look of hurt fleeting across his face.

Rowena’s heart goes out to him, and her hand, too, giving his prick some attention, and he groans and lies down beside them, and kisses her; she is forgiven.

Arthur is bigger and harder than Rowena has ever known him; she can’t get enough of him. She runs her hands down his back and over the smooth curves of his arse, grasping him and pulling him in still deeper. She feels Kai’s hand cover hers once more, stroking and kneading, helping her.

Then Kai whispers something in Arthur’s ear. Arthur gasps; his eyes widen; then he nods, breathless. Then Kai is slipping two fingers into Rowena’s mouth, and it is her turn to gasp. She doesn’t know what he intends to do, but when she feels his hand beside hers, she can guess. He slides it into the cleft of Arthur’s buttocks, where she has never dared to touch; and suddenly Arthur arches his back and cries out.

Kai moves his hand a little, and Rowena moves her body in time with him. She feels the heat growing within her; neither she nor Arthur can hold back for much longer. He kisses her, open-mouthed. Aware of Kai beside them, giving them leave, she responds with more passion than she has ever allowed herself to show before.

‘Let it go, now,’ Kai murmurs, whether to Arthur or to her, she can’t tell. ‘Let it go…’ Arthur’s tongue caresses the inside of her mouth; then he pulls away and gasps and shudders, as she and Kai between them take him to the edge, then send him over it.

She follows soon after; she hears her own voice calling out, high and wild, as a savage ecstasy racks her body. She clings to Arthur, and all is dark and quiet for a while; gentle hands are holding her.

~~~

Kai lies in the glow of the fire, cradling Rowena’s head on his shoulder while her breathing calms and her racing heartbeats slow down.

Her body feels light and slender as she lies in the curve of his arm; her short, fine hair is tickling his cheek. He feels a surge of affection for her. He loves her for loving Arthur, and for her generosity to them both, even more than for her own beauty and courage; she is like the sister he never had, and more …

His prick is still standing stiff and unsatisfied, but this was about Arthur; and if Arthur can be happy for a brief time, all conflict forgotten, then that is enough for Kai.

And Arthur is happy. He is lying against Kai’s other side, holding his hand, relaxed and content. Very quietly, he says, ‘Thank you… both of you.’

Kai wishes he could keep Arthur like this for ever.

But then Rowena pushes herself up and looks, and sees. ‘Arthur, we have been unkind.’

Arthur glances along Kai’s body, and his eyes widen. ‘Kai … we didn’t take care of you. I’m so sorry.’ Arthur slides a hand down Kai’s flank, and Kai shivers at his touch.

Rowena raises her head and kisses Kai, with confident assurance; and he feels Arthur stroking his belly and his groin, and Rowena delicately teasing his nipples to hardness.

Then Arthur’s mouth is on his prick, taking him in, and between Arthur’s caressing tongue and Rowena’s eager lips and fingers, it doesn’t take long to bring Kai to a noisy, shuddering climax.

He lies back, panting, his face and chest slick with sweat.

Rowena waits for him to get his breath back a little, and then sits up and says with slight awkwardness, ‘I – I need…’

Arthur smiles. ‘I expect we all do.’ He reaches behind him and picks up a cloak; Kai wraps it round her shoulders, and says, ‘Don’t go too far away.’

By the time she comes back, Kai has found a cloth in the saddlebag, and cleaned Arthur, and himself, and they have rebuilt the fire again.

They sit and gaze into the flames, and finish the mead.

Kai lies down with his head pillowed in Arthur’s lap; Rowena leans on Arthur’s shoulder.

‘Kai?’ she says.

‘Mmm?’

‘May I ask you something? About tonight?’

‘Of course.’

‘What did you do?’

‘When?’

‘When we were … when you … what was it, that made Arthur cry out like that?’

Kai looks up; he is not certain whether Arthur will want him to answer her. He wonders whether he went too far in breaching Arthur in Rowena’s presence; perhaps it was something Arthur would have preferred to keep between the two of them. Perhaps he, Kai, has given something away that he could have kept for himself; that could have been his and Arthur’s alone.

But Rowena has done him no harm; has not taken Arthur away from him; he can afford to be generous.

Now Arthur is smiling at him. ‘Well, Kai? Are you going to explain it to Rowena?’

Kai catches his breath; tries to find the right words.

‘Or would you like me to show her what to do?’

For a moment Kai’s not sure he heard aright; but then Arthur gives him a gentle shove and, though his pulse is racing, Kai rolls obediently onto his belly.

He hears someone rummage among the remains of their meal, to find some grease, then there are soft voices above him; Arthur puts a hand under him, coaxing him to get to his knees.

Then someone – Arthur, he thinks – parts Kai’s buttocks, exposing him; he knows they are both looking at him, and he feels himself blushing. Kai keeps his face to the ground – he can’t look at either of them. His chest is pumping like a bellows.

He feels a hand – Rowena’s – combing through his hair, and her kiss on the nape of his neck. Arthur says quietly, ‘Ready?’ and Kai nods and makes a faint sound of assent. Then Arthur’s fingers are sliding into him, their familiar, expert touch making him gasp.

‘See…’ Arthur says.

‘Yes, I see,’ Rowena murmurs.

Too soon, Arthur withdraws, and says, ‘There. So now you know.’

‘Thank you.’ Rowena bends her head down to Kai’s, and says softly into his ear, ‘Thank you, too … Now, may I try?’

Too breathless and surprised to refuse her, even if he wanted to, Kai nods; then he feels Arthur’s hands parting him; a finger traces a path around his entrance, and slips inside him. A small, slender finger.

He stiffens. Rowena is breaching him. He gave her leave; but still he can’t believe it. He turns wide eyes to Arthur, and Arthur looks back at him with love, and caresses his back with a reassuring hand.

‘Is that… hurting you?’ Rowena sounds anxious.

Kai shakes his head. ‘It’s just – it felt a little strange at first.’ He steals a glance to the side; Rowena’s face is concerned.

She pets his hair with her free hand. ‘I can stop. If you want me to.’

Kai takes an unsteady breath. ‘No. Please, don’t stop.’

He closes his eyes – tries to relax, and Rowena grows more confident. A second slim finger joins the first, and presses deeper, and now Kai finds himself pushing towards Rowena’s hand, so that she may touch … there; that hidden place inside him, the seat of a pleasure so deep it is almost painful.

He whimpers, unable to keep silent.

He feels as though he has been broken open and all his secrets lie here upon the ground for Arthur and Rowena to see.

But he wants them to see; wants to share himself with them. Both of them. And he knows they won’t betray him…

Arthur kneels in front of him, and Kai raises himself on his hands and rubs his face with blissful abandon over the soft skin of Arthur’s thighs, breathing in the rich, warm scent of him, now mingled with Rowena’s: musky and sweet. Kai takes Arthur’s prick into his mouth, tasting them both together.

Then Arthur’s fingers are tangling in Kai’s hair, and Kai knows that Arthur is watching Rowena take him with her careful hand; it is making Arthur so hard he can barely hold back.

She touches Kai there again, with intent this time, moving her fingertip just a fraction; he hears a muffled sound escape his throat. Arthur throws back his head with a cry – he too has felt the contact, and suddenly he is coming, filling Kai’s mouth, gasping and helpless.

As Arthur crumples to the blankets, Kai turns and nods briefly to Rowena, and she withdraws. Kai kisses Arthur and pushes the sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, then stretches out beside him.

Kai is hard again, and much in need of release; but it is Rowena who reaches out and grasps his prick.

He looks into her eyes and sees that she wants him; is offering him her body to give him what he needs.

‘Arthur?’ Kai says, diffidently.

Arthur strokes Kai's cheek and says, ‘You don’t need my permission, you need Rowena’s.’

‘You have it,’ she says.

~~~

Arthur has never seen Kai take a woman before; he is moved by how vulnerable it makes him look. He props himself on an elbow, and watches as Kai kneels over her and kisses her face, and then her breasts, and her belly, and finally rubs his cheek across the triangle of dark hair before parting her slim thighs.

Kai glances up and murmurs, ‘May I…?’

She nods, and reaches a hand down to stroke his cheek, encouraging him.

She gasps as Kai bends his head over her sex, and Arthur knows that Kai is preparing her with his tongue, licking and caressing where, up to now, only Arthur has been permitted to enter.

Kai sits back on his haunches and strokes Rowena’s flank. ‘Are you ready now?’

He is fully erect, and hard; it is a sight of which Arthur never tires. He is big, too.

A flicker of apprehension crosses Rowena’s face.

‘Don’t be afraid.’ Kai’s voice is low.

Rowena’s grey eyes flash indignantly. ‘I’m not.’

But Arthur can see that she is; and that Kai can see it too, and wishes to spare her pride as well as her body.

Kai rolls her onto her side, and says, ‘Let’s try this – it will be gentler…’

Rowena moans softly as Kai slides into her from behind, one big hand reaching over to cup her breast, as the other guides him in. Her eyes are wide.

Arthur reaches out to grip her hand. He wonders briefly what she is feeling, and a shiver of doubt runs through him; perhaps he should have forbidden this. Kai is more experienced, more confident; he might take Rowena from Arthur without even intending it. He might…

As though aware of Arthur’s concern, Kai says quietly, ‘Just tell me if you want me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you … either of you.’

A grateful sigh escapes Arthur. He smiles at Rowena. ‘I don’t think we want him to stop… Do we?’

She grins back at him, and reaches behind her to stroke Kai’s side. ‘Certainly not.’

Arthur lies face to face with Rowena, mouths her nipples, kisses her throat, and slips a hand between her thighs. She is wet, and hot, and Arthur can feel Kai sliding into her.

A quiver runs through Kai at the touch of Arthur’s hand there. But Arthur feels Kai’s familiar body grown suddenly strange: joined with someone who is not Arthur. This is what it must be like, every time Kai goes to another’s bed; and Arthur can’t help worrying, as he always does. What if this time Kai decides not to come back?

Arthur raises himself on an elbow and looks over Rowena’s shoulder, half-afraid of what he may see on Kai’s face; but Kai looks back at Arthur with simple wonder and love.

Arthur breathes again. All is well.

He lies down again and kisses Rowena, and slides his hand back between her thighs, stroking both her and Kai in turn.

Kai groans and thrusts deeper, shaking Rowena’s slender frame; her eyes are closed now; her head is thrown back, and she rides him with an equal strength and passion, until finally neither of them can hold back the tide, and they are coming together, their cries mingling.

Kai slides out of her, and lies there panting; but Rowena starts to sob, and Kai’s face falls. He pulls his hands away from her; looks down at himself accusingly. ‘I’ve hurt you. Please don’t cry.’

She shakes her head, and pats him on the arm, but still the tears are falling.

Arthur and Kai exchange glances, and Arthur pulls Rowena to him. ‘Yes, he’s always making me cry too,’ he says, quirking his lips at Kai, who shrugs and looks helpless.

‘You must think me very foolish,’ she says, between sobs. ‘I’m just … so happy.’

Kai frowns; Arthur shakes his head. They comfort her as best they can, and when she quiets down, she snuggles in between the two of them.

For a moment or two, Arthur looks with deep affection at both of these dear and beautiful people with whom his life has been blessed; and then all three drift off to sleep, exhausted.

~~~

On waking the next morning, Kai has little to say for himself, and Arthur still less. Both are somewhat embarrassed about the night’s events; but Rowena not at all. She kisses them both cheerfully on the cheek before springing to her feet and whipping away the blankets, laughing as they shiver and complain.

‘Last one in the river has to pack the saddlebags!’

And she’s off, racing over the turf and into the stream, and soon all three are in the water, gasping with the chill of it, and Arthur and Kai are arguing good-naturedly about which one of them was last; and when they’re all clean they retrieve their scattered clothing, revive the embers of the fire, and sit down to share what’s left of the bread and meat.

They help each other to pack up the camp, and divide the remains of Rowena’s kill, so that her horse will not be overburdened.

Arthur declines her offer to repay the six measures of silver. ‘Between friends such as we are, there can be no question of giving or taking. Only of sharing.’ He glances up and meets Kai’s eyes; Kai smiles his agreement.

Rowena acquiesces with a nod of her sleek head. ‘I thank you both,’ she says. ‘For the six measures of silver … and for sharing your love with me.’ Then she giggles. ‘As well as your Celtic mead …’

‘I think it was bewitched,’ Arthur says.

‘That’s my excuse, too.’ Kai looks rueful.

‘It was Midsummer Night,’ Rowena says with a sly grin. ‘Such magic is to be expected. You’d better look out for me this time next year!’

‘We will,’ they reply in unison.

She kicks her horse, and she is off at a canter, laughing as she goes.

They look on admiringly as she rides away; she turns to give them a last cheery wave before heading north over the shoulder of the hill, towards her home.

‘What a girl,’ Arthur says warmly.

‘Truly, there is no other like her,’ Kai agrees.

But there is a catch in his voice that makes Arthur turn to him with concern. ‘Kai?’

Kai shakes his head and looks away. Arthur lays a hand on his arm, and says quietly: ‘Nor is there any other like you.’

~~~

Rowena reins in her horse at the top of the slope, and looks back.

She knows the two in the clearing below will not see her.

One dark, one fair; locked together in a fierce embrace.

She knows that Arthur made his choice long ago; as did she.

But for one night every year, he doesn’t have to choose.


End file.
